<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As It Seems by Lichinamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607784">Not As It Seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo'>Lichinamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconnected SAF Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Curt was in a coma the whole time and now he is awake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt killed Owen and decided to take down Chimera. So why was he suddenly in a hospital bed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconnected SAF Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he hung up on his mom, the world got all. . . Fuzzy. Like he was about to faint.</p><p>That was strange. Curt frowned and looked down at his coffee cup. It was still mostly full, so he couldn’t be about to black out from the whisky. What was-?</p><p>Voices were suddenly echoing in his head, and he nearly fell to the ground with the intensity of it.</p><p>
  <em>”What’s happening to him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His vitals are all over the place, it looks like he’s flatlining-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fucking DO SOMETHING, then!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Agent Carvour, please, if you could just give us some room-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not leaving him!”</em>
</p><p>The world was spinning. Curt’s vision was going dark. He felt like he was going to faint-</p><p>Curt took in a deep gasp of air as he rocketed up. Hands were pushing him back into a laying position- when had he been laying down?- and the voices were back, trying to calm him.</p><p>“It’s okay, Agent Mega, just breathe-”</p><p>“Curt, can you hear me?!”</p><p>“He needs to be sedated!”</p><p>Curt’s eyes found their way to a familiar set of brown ones. Owen’s.</p><p>Owen was here. How was Owen here? He was dead. Curt killed him. He killed-</p><p>Curt’s eyes fluttered shut again, and he slumped back into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Curt awoke was much less eventful.</p><p>Fluorescent light was shining directly on his face, and he scrunched his nose in irritation. He could feel needles poking into him, feel an air tube going up his nose. There was a warm, rough presence in his hand.</p><p>Experimentally, Curt squeezed it.</p><p>“Curt? Are you there?”</p><p>Owen’s voice sounded so tired. . .</p><p>Curt tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan.</p><p>Owen squeezed his hand tightly. “Oh, Curt. . . You’ve had us scared half to death. I thought I lost you.”</p><p>Curt peeled his eyes open and squinted at his partner, who was sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed and had a death grip on Curt’s hands. Owen looked like an absolute wreck.</p><p>Owen brought Curt’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles delicately, causing Curt to startle. Owen was always the more cautious of the two of them, he truly must’ve been worried for him to do something so bold-</p><p>Memories flooded Curt’s mind, and Curt remembered seeing Owen fall, seeing him die, killing him again. Was all of that a dream?</p><p>Owen frowned and reached out to wipe a tear away from his face. “What’s wrong, my love?”</p><p>“Can you hold me?” Curt managed to croak out weakly. “I need. . . I need you to hold me.”</p><p>Owen looked like he might object, but one broken look from Curt had Owen crawling into the bed beside him.</p><p>Curt closed his eyes as he felt Owen’s arms wrapping around him. It had been years since he’d felt his lover’s touch.</p><p>Curt rested his head on Owen’s chest and felt his heartbeat thrum against his ear. “I love you so much, Owen.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>